


Jealousy

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Bluumaskedbandette10 on deviantart. Enjoy! Leo's been dating Bluu for a few months now and he slowly starts to avoid her. She wants to know why and she thinks he's still in love with karai after she betrayed him over a year ago. One night she hears Leo moaning her name but did he or is she just imagining it? Is it all just a misunderstanding? Can they repair the relationship and make up before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It was just another night in the lair and Bluu hadn’t seen Leo recently because for some strange reason he’s been distant towards her. It hurt greatly and they were dating. She even had doubts that maybe he doesn’t even love her anymore. She had to find out but Leo wouldn’t even talk to her let alone look at her. She had thought that he’s still hung up over karai even though she turned her back a year ago. She had made her choice and it broke Leo’s heart. Bluu as there to pick him back on his feet and him deal with the loss and the heartbreak. Over time he found himself falling in love with Bluu and completely forgot about karai. She was beautiful, brave, tough, headstrong, loyal and above all amazing. Bluu slowly crept over to Leo’s room and heard him moaning someone’s name. She could’ve swore she heard karai’s name being uttered from those perfect green lips of his. Tears fell down her cheeks at the thought as she was about to walk away when suddenly the door opened and there stood Leo. He gazed with glazed over eyes full of want, need, lust and desire for her.  
“What’re you doing here Bluu?” he asked in a gruff voice that fell two octaves.  
“I thought, well, I could’ve sworn I heard you moan karai’s name. Do you love her Leo?” Bluu asked brokenly.  
Without answering Leo grabbed her and threw her on his bed. He got on top of her and smashed his lips to hers in a forceful, bruising kiss.  
Getting worked up Bluu tore her lips away from his pushing him off of her.  
“I’m not gonna play second fiddle to her Leo! I thought you loved me!” she said sobbing.  
“Listen you’re misunderstanding everything and jumping to conclusions! I do love you with all of my heart! I was moaning your name, not karai’s!” Leo shouted at her making her look at him cupping her face in his hands.  
“Then why’ve you been avoiding me Leo?!”  
“Because i’m on my mating season Bluu that’s why! I didn’t want to hurt you!” Leo said glaring at the wall.  
Bluu cupped his face in her paws and made him look at her.  
“You could never hurt me Leo! I love you so much! You could’ve just told me baby!”   
“I know sweetheart but I just didn’t know how to! I’m so sorry baby!” Leo said as he started to cry.  
Bluu held his face wiping away his tears as she kissed him passionately. He soon responded to the kiss, deepening it, as their tongues intertwined as well as their hands too. After an intense make out session, they pulled away for air panting. Leo smirked and went down, nipping her jaw, neck and shoulders, sucking on her skin, leaving hickies and love bites everywhere in his wake. He then moved down sucking on a nipple in his mouth, tweaking and kneading the other hardened, pert bud. Bluu moaned while he soon switched nipples, giving the other one the same attention. He traveled down lower nipping and sucking her flesh on her stomach while he rubbed her thighs up and down. Groaning from his now painful, hard erection, he sucked on her clit, rubbing it with his thumb then parted her labia with his index finger. He inserted two digits into her pussy, pumping them in and out of her as she moaned in delight. He went in deeper, rubbing along her inner walls scissoring her, massaging her g spot. Bluu groaned in pleasure and she orgasmed cumming and coating his fingers with her juices. He licked up the cum on his fingers and lubed his dick with her juices before entering her slowly and thrusted gently into her since this was her very first time. She cried a little and moaned a little in pain until pleasure finally took over. Once he knew she got used to him, he picked up his pace, increasing his thrusts ever so lightly and fastly. Bluu moaned, raking her claws down his shoulders, arching her back as he groaned in pleasure. Leo gripped her hips, bucking into her as his hips slapped against hers and he growled, sinking his teeth into her neck, marking her as his mate. While he lapped up the blood on her neck he thrusted in deeper and hit her g spot trying to get her to cum again as she purred and growled in pleasure. She couldn’t take it anymore as she orgasmed the second time that night. He churred, releasing inside her, filling her up with his load of seed that spilled and leaked out of her. They both panted as Leo pulled out, panting. They rubbed their foreheads against each other’s, whispering I love you’s before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
